Dark Valentine
by daily-chan
Summary: He hated Valentines Day for what he had lost that day. Warnings: Character deaths. SasuNaru.


Dark Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of its characters.

Rating: Teenager to be safe.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warnings: Character death.

Don't ask why I wrote this :.

Special thanks to Jennamarie for beta-reading! (and taking out my speller mistakes!

For that this fic is for her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft footsteps could be heard on the path of thousands of little stones at a long black figure made his way over them.

His dark eyes were empty as he reached his destination and leaned down in front of it.

A scarred hand rested on the ground as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the cold object in front of him.

As he leaned back he could hear sounds in the distance of happy sweet sickening music.

Valentines day.

Just the mere mentioning of that day made him tremble in anger and clutch at the small stones under his hands.

He bit his lip in anger till he drew blood, but he didn't care.

He hated Valentines Day more then anything else.

Not because of the countless girls that would chase him across town.

Not because he got overwhelmed in chocolate from so-called secret admirers.

Not even because everyone acted so incredible sticky and sweetly to each other.

No. None of these reasons explained why he hated Valentines Day so incredibly much.

He himself couldn't really explain why it was anger and hatred that he felt, or if it was even that what he truly felt.

Maybe it was just sadness that overwhelmed him greatly on that one day a year, so much stronger then it normally did.

But that day, that one unforgettable day that should have been one of the most beautiful ones in his life, that day had instead turned to a day he could never care for again.

A day he would forever hate in the back of his mind.

The day his best friend, his rival, his lover had been killed.

Everything that he ever had, combined into one blond boy had been taken from him on that godforsaken day.

As tears fell down from his eyes silently, memories came back to him as he caressed the stone in front of him.

Memories of how his angel had been send on a simple D mission.

Promising him to celebrate Valentines Day with him, but he had never returned home.

Tsunade had sent others after him and he had begged to be able to come along, fearing for his angel.

Getting over a wall of fallen rocks they had reached the village he was supposed to get to.

The village he had never even made it to according to the villagers.

Turning around in rapid speed, a fear had washed over him as he had remembered the wall of fallen rocks, scared to think about what might had happened.

They returned to the wall of stones that had fallen down.

They found traces, indicating explosive tags had exploded there in a great number. Causing thousands of huge rocks to fall down instantly.

A strong trap that had been set for any Shinobi that might have been send to help the village.

A little girl had come to them crying; telling them about a blond boy that had come and saved her.

She told them the boy had been trapped in the falling rocks, unable to get himself into safety after pushing her out of the way.

In haste they had moved the rocks till they had found the blond, the sight tearing them all apart.

His angel's body had been broken and torn; many rocks had hit his fragile form, breaking limps that were weak and dangerous to break.

He had taken his blond-haired angel into his arms, unable to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

Shinobi knew they would die; it was only a matter of time till it would happen.

Shinobi died in wars, in combat. Not by stupid rocks like these.

When they had finally convinced him to return to the village he had carried him to Tsunade. Begging her to heal him.

But she had been unable to and they had buried him.

In the distance of the funeral he heard Valentine music and tears had fallen from his eyes, making him ball his hands in anger as he screamed out in agony and despair.

From that day on, he had hated Valentines Day. Even if it was three years ago that he had lost his angel.

Whipping the new tears away he laid a red rose on the stone.

He took out a silver knife and let it slide over his wrists as he stared at the stone in front of him.

Uzumaki Naruto it read as new tears formed as they fell on the stone, mixing in with the blood falling from his arms.

In the distance he could hear the music again and as he closed his eyes he could see a vision of a pair of cerulean eyes.

The blond moved to him and reached out his hand that he gratefully took.

Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist he followed the blond as he laid his arms around his neck and started dancing.

Half way during the song he lifted him up, making the blond laugh and brought him close to him to plant a kiss on his lips.

As he finally let him down again the blond smiled a sad smile. "I love you Sasuke."

He smiled. "I love you too." Then he leaned down again to kiss his angel, closing his eyes to never open them again.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right….an attempt in being dark and mushy…sort off.

Please review!


End file.
